


Snap

by LeiaSolo (DisnerdingAvenger)



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnerdingAvenger/pseuds/LeiaSolo
Summary: Leia wants to study. Jim is being a nuisance.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayhotshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/gifts).



> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr. To make a drabble request, hit me up @ apictureofspace!

“Stop that.”

Leia, like a proper diligent student, was trying to study - a task being made increasingly difficult by the faint but frequent  _ **snap**_  coming from the opposite side of the table every fifteen seconds, like clockwork.

She and Jim were in the Starfleet Academy library prepping for their respective midterms - or, rather, _she_ was prepping. Jim hadn’t put down his phone since they got here nearly an hour ago. She had no idea what he was doing, but it was  _really_  getting on her last nerve.

“Stop what?” he asked innocently, flashing her his purest of pure blue gazes, and Leia rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the textbook spread out beside her tablet. She was comparing her notes to the source material, checking for accuracy, and - 

_**Snap.** _

“That! Stop doing... that!”

“Oh, this?” Jim asked, giving his phone a wiggle and Leia narrowed her eyes, nodding decisively. 

“You’re making it  _very_  difficult to get anything productive done.”

“Well, so are you,” was Jim’s retort and it made Leia’s eyes widen. How  _dare_  he accuse her of being a distraction? 

“What on God’s green Earth are you talking about, Kirk?”

Setting his phone down on the desk, he turned it around and pushed it forward so she could see the screen. It was currently open to his photo gallery.

“If you weren’t so gosh darn pretty, I wouldn’t have to keep taking pictures of you to add to my collection instead of studying. I really can’t help it; it’s basically involuntary at this point.”

Leia could feel her cheeks turning pink as she stared down at a plethora of still images of herself, nose in her textbook. There were certainly an hour’s worth of photos to scroll through, but she didn’t have time to look at them all before he snatched his phone back, pointedly snapping another picture of her just as she looked up.

“Oh, that’s a  _good_  one. That just might be your new contact photo,” he mused, smirking as he met Leia’s gaze from across the table. His eyes twinkling with mirth, he declared, “If you want me to stop, you’re going to have to come over here and make me.”

Huffing quietly, her cheeks still pink, Leia looked back down at her notes.

“You  _are_  an idiot.”

**_Snap._ **


End file.
